Monster
by Risaaa
Summary: Et si Klaus avait emmené Elena avec lui après avoir découvert que son sang était en fait l'antidote pour ses hybrides ? Se situe après le 3x05.
1. The Ennemy

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me voici avec une nouvelle Fiction, quelque peu ... ordinaire ? :P**

**Je voulus faire écrire une fiction Klaus/ Elena, pourquoi ? Alors que je parcourais les fictions en anglais du site, je suis tombée sur ce couple, là, et je me suis dit : "Allez, pourquoi pas !"**

**Bizarrement, j'ai adoré , je sais pas, je trouve que Klaus est un personnage très compliqué et je me suis lancée un défi, écrire une fanfiction sur ce couple.**

**Tout d'abord, Elena le déteste donc les sentiments d'amour auront beaucoup de mal à se développer, mais avec Klaus, on ne sait jamais ... :)**

**Je reste Delena all the way, même si Klaus et l'un de mes personnage masculin préféré, après Damon.**

**Je vous laisse juger, et peut être apprécier ma fiction ? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Note 1 : Pour les personnes qui lisent ma fanfiction Delena "Out of this world", ne vous inquiétez pas, je la continue, je suis juste un peu bloqué dans un chapitre ! :P Mais je posterais les chapitres ! :)**

**Note 2 : Une certaine personne, nommé Stroumph Vampire ( Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit), s'amuse à troller les fanfictions Delena et j'ai d'ailleurs reçu un de ses commentaires, très ... développé... Donc, je t'adresse ce petit message, si tu n'est pas content(e), tu ne poste pas, surtout pour des avis comme les tiens qui ne sont que des copier-coller ! Donc mon petit Troll, ne sois pas déçue du Delena, il y en aura dans la saison 3 ! ;) Et puis un peu de respect dans tes Reviews, ça ne tue pas ..**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_I'm running from the enemy inside__  
><em>_I'll fight for my life__  
><em>_Because I want to survive_

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERNE<span>

"_ Elena ?

Damon s'approcha dangereusement de Klaus, qui, le stoppa d'un simple geste. L'originel se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds tout en affichant un air amusé, qui eut don d'agacer encore un peu plus le jeune vampire.

_ Et bien, elle m'offre un peu de son précieux sang, une donation bien utile d'ailleurs.

_ Laisse moi passer ! Siffla Damon.

_ Ou quoi ? Tu va me tuer ? Au risque de te décevoir un peu plus ... tu ne peux pas !

Sur ces paroles, Klaus balança Damon à l'autre bout du parking quelque peu humide avant de se mettre devant lui et de le soulever d'une seule main, comme si il portait une simple poupée de chiffon.

_ J'emmène ta chère Elena avec moi, mais je t'accorde un de mes privilèges.

Il sourit le plus naturellement du monde avant de poursuivre :

_ Stefan, ton frère, te tiendra compagnie, tu le récupère en quelque sorte...

Damon essaya de se dégager de la poigne de fer du vampire, mais en vain, celui-ci se contentait de resserrer un peu plus son emprise.

_ Une dernière chose, tente quelque chose contre moi et tu es mort, ainsi que ton frère et pourquoi pas ... Elena ?

Il se mit à rire bruyamment sous les grognements de Damon et son visage s'obscurcit à nouveau.

_ Je te le répète, ne tente rien de stupide qui pourrait compromettre mes plans, et surtout, n'essaie pas de récupérer Elena, ce n'est pas la peine...

Et sur ces mots, Damon perdit conscience.

* * *

><p><span>POV ELENA<span>

Une odeur de vanille envahit mes narines et une faible lueur vint se déposer sur ma joue. La chaleur qui en émanait me procurer un plaisir non-dissimulé et je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Et ce fut le choc.

Ou me trouvais-je ?

Je ne reconnus pas la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais allongée sur un grand lit blanc à baldaquin, recouvert de draps de soyeux, surement de la soie, beige, un meuble blanc s trouvait devant moi, où étais exposé divers bibelots et porté un vase avec des roses blanches. Dans cette chambre, la couleur dominante était sans aucun doute, le blanc. Je me levai, en direction de la fenêtre où le soleil s'infiltrait et observa ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

Rien, il n'y avait rien qui ne m'était familier, il n'y avait qu'un grand jardin, remplis de plusieurs types de fleurs.

Des bruits de pas.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et à ce moment-là, je m'arrêtai de respirer.

Klaus.

_ Et bien mon cœur, tu as passé une agréable nuit ? Me demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus sous les couvertures et ramena le drap sur mon visage, ne laissant que mes yeux à sa vue. Il s'approcha de moi, tout en gardant son sale sourire sur son visage. Ecœurée par le personnage, je serrai les poings et baissa le regard même si je sentais sa présence.

_ Douce Elena, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, à part si je n'ai pas le choix..

Je relevai le visage avec fureur et planta mes prunelles dans ses yeux gris.

_ Que veux-tu de moi ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ? Lançai-je tout en essayant de lui faire passer toute ma haine à son égard par mon simple regard.

_ Chut, chut, chaque chose en son temps mon cœur, ne sois pas trop brusque, répondit-il en approchant ses longs doigts fuselés près de mon visage.

Je me reculai, trop effrayée de son contact, mais aussi par dégout. Cela l'amusa et il laissa tomber mollement sa main avant de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

_ Tu es en quelque sorte le remède pour pouvoir fabriquer mes hybrides, l'ingrédient mystère, fit-il avec un geste théâtral de la main, mais ça, je crois que tu l'as déjà compris. J'ai besoin de ton sang, donc voila la raison de ta présence à mes côtés. Ne t'inquiète pas, un marché et un marché, j'ai ramené Stefan à son stupide frère, mais en échange, tu reste avec moi.

_ Damon a accepté ce marché ? Demandai-je plus qu'étonnée.

_ Non, je lui ai en quelque sorte, forcer la main, ajouta-t-il avec un air suffisant.

Quel salaud !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'ajouter :

_ A ta place, je n'essaierai pas de m'échapper, car se sera tout les gens que tu aimes qui en subiront les conséquences.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas mon téléphone, ni mes clés, ni aucune de mes affaires, et mon collier n'étais même pas sur moi...<p>

Je sortis de la douche et mis les vêtements qu'on m'avait déposé sur la petite table en marbre. Un jean et un débardeur noir, au moins quelque chose sobre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me coiffer et m'écroula avant de verser toute les larmes de mon corps.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Alaric...

J'aurais aimé être à leurs côtés, mais si je pensais une seule seconde à m'échapper de cet endroit, c'en était fini de leurs vies.

Les larmes glissèrent toutes seules et je vis tout mes plus beaux souvenirs de mon insignifiante vie défilé devant mes yeux. J'étais condamnée, et rien, ni personne ne pouvait me sauver.

* * *

><p><span>POV KLAUS<span>

Je pouvais entendre les sanglots de la petite humaine mais cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Les sentiments, quelle faiblesse...

Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers lentement, signe qu'elle devait admirer le mobilier. Je souris devant ma blague assez stupide et bus une gorgée de ma tasse de café.

Oui, car le sang matinal n'est pas très appétissant, je le laisse plutôt pour le déjeuner ou encore, mon diner.

Je me retournai et lui fit face, elle me dévisagea et tourna la tête.

_ Installe toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt, fis-je en lui indiquant la grande table garnis de mets succulent pour des papilles humaines.

_ Je n'ai pas faim...

_ A entendre les gargouillis de ton estomac, je ne dirais pas ça à ta place !

Elle me lança un regard noir et s'installa sur une chaise avant de se servir un jus d'orange et de prendre une crêpe garnis de pate à tartiner.

Je me levai et fit de même, en s'installant devant elle, et me servit un pancake nature.

_ Où suis-je ? me demanda-t-elle méfiante.

_ Tu te trouves actuellement dans l'une de mes plus anciennes résidences, à Londres, pour être exact.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ À Londres ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Oui, pourquoi, il y a u problème ? Fis-je avec une moue.

_ Non, aucun, aucun, répondis-t-elle en baissant le regard.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu, et laisser une petite Review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :D<strong>

**SONGLIST : **

**Monster - Skillet**

**Hurricane - 30 Seconds To Mars ( )**

**Coldplay - Speed of Sound**

**The Ennemy - Papa Roach (Paroles de début de chapitre)**

**Shelter - Birdy**


	2. Back to Me

**Comme promis, je vous poste le Chapitre en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent ! :D **

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont des Reviews, c'est à dire Lucie96, Saina, Kelly, Alexane, fuckinsookie & belladu57. Ca me fait hyper plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer cette fanfiction. :D**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>  
><em><br>__All of my life I've waited, hoping wanting you to see me the way that I am__  
><em>_But now I know that I'm not alone...__  
><em>_Someone understands..._

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERNE<span>

"_ Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître vraiment, prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté, dit Elena d'une petite voix, en posant le doigt sur la page, a la ligne à laquelle elle c'était arrêter.

La jeune fille préférait rester dans sa chambre plutôt que de se trouver en compagnie de Klaus, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait engloutis rapidement son déjeuner, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, bien décidée à y passer la journée, la semaine, les mois, tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que le vampire la relâche de cette prison. Elle avait donc trouver ce vieil ouvrage de Roméo et Juliette, posé sur une petite bibliothèque, qu'elle relisait pour la deuxième fois, et elle étais toujours aussi fasciné par la lecture de Shakespeare.

_ Mon cœur jusqu'à présent a-il-aimé ?  
>Jurez que non, mes yeux,<br>Car jamais avant cette nuit je n'avais vu la vraie beauté.

Klaus entra dans la pièce et observa la jeune fille qui se retourna, surprise par sa phrase. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, mais on pouvait voir l'ironie se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Romeo & Juliette, quel histoire, n'est ce pas ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de lecture, la nargua t'il en s'asseyant sur un petit fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du lit.

_ Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu aimais cet ouvrage, au point d'en connaitre les répliques par cœur, lança t'elle.

-Touché !

Elena le savait, elle devait jouer la carte de la provocation. Répondre à Klaus, ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot, ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle était réellement.  
>Elle l'observa de ses yeux chocolat, le plus discrètement possible. Celui-ci portait une chemise grise, remonté aux niveaux des bras, dévoilant des avant-bras musclés et saillant, et un simple Jean qui lui allait à la perfection. Il avait l'air d'aimer les colliers car plusieurs pendaient à son cou. Malgré qu'ils fussent ennemis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était diaboliquement sexy.<p>

- Alors, ma très chère Elena; parle moi de toi, de tes passions, de ce que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas, dit il en levant un sourcil avec un petit sourire coin.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, absolument rien, répliqua t'elle en serrant les dents.

_ Ne trouve tu pas que Roméo est niais à souhait ? Personnellement, je le trouve assez idiot d'aimer cette ... Fille ...

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Leur amour n'est pas niais, il est pur, passionnel, mais je ne pense que tu sache ce qu'est l'amour, dit elle avant de retourner à son bouquin.

_ L'amour ne sert à rien, mise à part causer des souffrances, et c'est en partie une des plus grandes faiblesses des vampires, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous attachons pas à des choses aussi futile, répliqua le vampire sérieusement.

Elena fut étonnée. D'après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, le vampire le plus vieux des temps avait aimé quelqu'un, du plus profond de son être, même si cela était inconcevable.  
>Klaus se dirigea vers la porte pour quitter cette pièce au plus vite mais :<p>

- Klaus...

Il se retourna, lentement, ne voulant montrer aucune expression se dessiner sur son visage.

_ Je suis désolée ...

* * *

><p><span>POV KLAUS<span>

C'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage, c'était trop dur.  
>D'un geste rageur, j'arrachai ma chemise et la balança par terre avant de rejoindre ma chambre, à quelques portes de la double.<br>Désolée, désolée de quoi, de qui ?  
>Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle a voulut dire pas là, et cela me perturbais, car plus je la regardais et je l'écoutais, et plus elle me faisait penser à Elle.<p>

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACKS<span>  
><em>Année inconnu, Londres.<em>

_ Ne vous cachez point, me voici, dit une voix masculine.

_ Je ne me cache point, j'attendais votre arrivée. En vérité, je vous attends depuis des heures, je voulais tellement être à vos cotés, ses quelques heures m'ont parus une éternité sans vous, répondit une douce voix féminine.

Le jeune homme en question l'observa de ses yeux gris bleus et caressa délicatement sa longue chevelure brune et bouclée. De ses longs doigts fuselés, il fit le contour de sa mâchoire, de ses pommettes, de son nez, avant de suivre la courbure de ses lèvres.  
>_ Non, il ne faut pas, pas ici en tout cas, Lord Niklaus.<p>

Il sourit.

_ N'étiez pas vous impatiente à l'idée de me revoir ? Et puis, ne me dites pas que cela vous suffit ? Demanda t-il en approchant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

_ Non, je ne vais pas le nier, cela n'est point suffisant, rajouta t'elle en riant.

_ Je savais que vous alliez dire ça, ma tendre Charlotte.

Sur ces derniers mots et quelques sourires, Klaus déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée, avant de l'emmener sous un grand chêne, à l'abri de certains regards. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Charlotte qui frissonna, et il murmura d'une voix tendre :

_ Je vous aime tellement...

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERNE<span>

Trois jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Elena passait ses journées dans sa chambre, et ne descendait que pour manger en compagnie de Klaus, mais aucun mots n'était échanger, aucun regards. Klaus, quand à lui, vagabondait ici et là, à la recherche de nouveaux loup-garou à transformer en hybride, mais rien, ses recherches ne donnaient rien. Fou de rage, il s'attaquait à tous ce qui bougeait, augmentant son quota de victimes chaque jour.

Le quatrième jour, le vampire reçut une invitation d'un certain vampire prénommé Evan, il sourit et lut le contenu de la petite carte :

_Cher Niklaus,_

_Vous êtes cordialement convié à la fête que je donne demain soir à mon manoir._

_En espérant vous compter parmi mes invités._

_Cordialement, Evan._

Klaus soupira et ne put que regarder vers la chambre d'Elena. Il devait arranger leur relation, ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça. Il se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre de la double Petrova et frappa doucement à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Elena affalée sur le grand lit blanc, en train de lire pour la énième fois « _Les Hauts de Hurlevent ». _

Elle se retourna et quand elle vit Klaus, elle ne put que détourner le regard, on pouvait sentir une tension qui était palpable entre ces deux là. Il soupira et se mit juste en face de la jeune fille qui n'y pas attention.

_ Je te propose une trêve, dit-il en lui lançant l'invitation qu'elle rattrapa et y jeta un coup d'œil, je suis invité à cette petite fête, mais j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagne, histoire de te présenter à mes amis.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi, lança t'elle avec dédain.

_ Allez Elena, ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sortis de cette chambre, regarde, tu commence à grossir à vue d'œil.

Paniquée, Elena se leva et s'observa à la va-vite. Elle ne put que lui lancer un regard noir en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle.

_ Je t'apporterais quelques robes et tu en choisiras une à tout à l'heure mon cœur, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle grogna et lui lança un oreiller mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait l'accompagner à cette fameuse fête et cela ne l'enchanté guère.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGLIST :<strong>

**Back to me - 3 Doors Down**

**Bad Reputation - Joan Jett**

**Roof Jump - Kick-Ass Soundtrack**

**Is it what it is -Lifehouse**

_Des idées de musique et des Reviews ? :D_


End file.
